


Spirit of Luck

by Saradactyl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confused Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Some Humor, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "Wow, how disrespectful to say such disgraced things by my temple."Hinata craned his neck, widening his eyes at a pair of socks with sandals. A poor style choice, Hinata noted."Wow, again with disrespect? To think a mere janitor would allow filth to spew out of his mouth so casually, I'm impressed." Whoops, did I say that out loud?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Spirit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepical/gifts).



> This AU is by yeetbixed on Instagram (or unepical here on ao3).   
> I love everything he does and I swear you will too so go check him out!! (i'd be surprised if you haven't seen his work tbh)
> 
> Basically, Hinata works at Komaeda's temple as a janitor but finds himself being cursed with bad luck ever since he got the job.

Grumbling as he filled another trash bag with dead leaves, Hinata decided he had enough. He needed money, that's for sure, but not at the expense of his health and sanity.

Every day, it was something different. A branch would fall and tip over one of the garbage bins. His lunch would be snatched up by a preying bird. He would trip on nothing and tumble down the set of stairs leading  _ up _ to the shrine. That's what had happened to him today. He managed to brush all of the dirt out of his hair but that didn't help how much his body was aching, especially since he still had an hour until the end of his shift. And he knew  _ exactly _ whose fault it was.

"Ugh, stupid luck spirit!" He kicked at the pile of dirt he swept, realizing in anger that he just made more of a mess for himself. "This is their fault, wherever they may be. Gosh, I should've just listened to Gundam!"

Tanaka was wise as much as he was weird. He warned Hinata about the omen around the temple for the spirit of luck. However, Hinata was desperate for a job and the temple was just as desperate to find someone to work there. 

He finally managed to clean up the shrine and sat down on the steps to catch his breath. Hinata knew it was the spirit that was making his days here terrible. Like, who else could it be? Maybe the spirit was absorbing his luck if that was possible. Just making him unlucky.

A mosquito started to buzz past Hinata's ear. He lifted his hand to swat it away, miscalculating the distance between him and the pest, resulting in him smacking his bruised cheek. He groaned as he flopped onto his back. "Luck my ass. People shouldn't even bother with this guy. They're only making my luck worse. Stupid motherfu-"

"Wow, how disrespectful to say such disgraced things by my temple." 

Hinata craned his neck, widening his eyes at a pair of socks with sandals. _ A poor style choice _ , Hinata noted.

"Wow, again with disrespect? To think a mere janitor would allow filth to spew out of his mouth so casually, I'm impressed."  _ Whoops, did I say that out loud? _

He finally lifted himself off the ground to get a good look at the being in front of him. With one glance, he could immediately tell who it was. The red markings under his eyes, the tails fanned out behind him, the white ears sticking out of his cloud-like hair. If that couldn't say anything, the kanji written in his right eye might. It read luck.

It was the luck spirit. Any other time, he would've realized his place and apologized profusely. But now was not that time. He was  _ furious _ .

"Well, yeah! Ever since I started working here, a trail of bad luck follows me. Considering that I'm cleaning up  _ your _ shrine, I would think that you would at least grant me  _ some _ blessing! Not the opposite!"

As Hinata went on about all the obstacles he had been put through, the spirit sat down and listened intently. It's not every day he got to converse with a human. Once the brunet was done blabbing, the kitsune just smiled and swished his tails.

Hinata immediately became tight-lipped when his adrenaline dropped. He just yelled at a  _ spirit _ . The  _ luck _ spirit. That was not a smart move on his part.

To his surprise, the spirit let out a short chuckle. "Ahah, I'm sorry about that… you see, whenever I grant wishes, the bad luck has to balance out the good luck. It usually ends up bouncing off of me but now that you work here, you get caught in the crossfire."

As an example, he snapped his fingers, a patch appearing in the middle of his palm. The spirit reached out, ignoring Hinata's flinch, and patted the large bandage on his bruise. Immediately after, a burr fell out of a tree and disappeared into the kitsune's unruly locks of hair. He sighed, picking through his hair before yanking the burr out, as well as a few strands of white. "See?"

"I... see." The explanation was sufficient but it still ticked him off that there was no way around it.

"It's refreshing that you're not groveling right now. If anyone else said something like this, I'm sure they would've been on their knees by now."

"Grovel? I'm not scared of you."

He could see the kitsune's ears twitch at that. "Really now?"

"Should I be?"

The spirit's smile softened at that. "I really wouldn't mind if you were scared of me. But it's nice to know that you're not."

Hinata couldn't help but return the smile."Okay, uh…"

"Komaeda Nagito."

"Right, I knew that." It would be weird if he didn't know that since he's been cleaning his shrine for months. "Um, aren't you supposed to erase my memories now?"

The smile dropped on Komaeda's face. "What?"

"I mean, I'm not supposed to know you  _ actually _ exist, right?"

The kitsune’s tails and ears drooped. "I guess you're right," he sighed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hinata Hajime."

Before he could say anything more, Hinata blinked and realized he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The pains in his body had gotten increasingly worse, causing him to wince at each movement he made to get out of bed. 

He looked towards the clock hanging across the room. 10:30. Hinata hummed as he crawled out from under the covers. He was an early bird but, lately, he hadn't been sleeping well so a late start to the day was fine by him.

He walked into the bathroom and picked up the brush when he noticed something. He patted the white patch on his cheek, his eyes immediately watering from the pain. Hinata scratched at it a bit before deciding to take it off completely. 

The discoloration on his face made it look like Hinata was smacked in the face by a truck. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, paying extra attention when he neared the mark. 

He combed the brush through his hair before looking back down at the bandage laying at the corner of his sink.

_ When did I put that on? _

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how far I should go with this story but decided it was best to leave an open ending. I also took the liberty to switch some things around for the sake of the fic but the original content is at yeetbixed on Instagram!
> 
> IDK why but I always upload when it's 12:00 am and I should go to bed so goodnight


End file.
